


Howling for You

by Marianna_Lumipid



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, Partial Mind Control, Slave Trade, Tension, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves as Slaves, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianna_Lumipid/pseuds/Marianna_Lumipid
Summary: Iroha was going to auction when suddenly Yachiyo bought her and train her to be a strong werewolf. Iroha thought that Yachiyo is just a harsh, cold, and lone wolf she is. But then she sees more than that... Maybe more than just a friend even...***NOTE: I'VE ONLY WATCH THE ANIME, KEEP THAT IN MIND!!!***
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka (side ship), Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Auction

That was it! Her life is over before it even begins.

Iroha Tamaki is a 16-year-old Werewolf, weakening every passing day. Eyes heavy with pain and tears, her old vibrant pink that she used to have has now become a dull grey pink. Her body was almost skin and bones only.

Iroha Tamaki waited in her confinement. It was dark and there was no sunlight shining on the enclosure, except for the sunlight behind the wooden door where the auctioneer enters and leaves with a werewolf under their chain. It was cold and damp, almost like the confinement is a hollow wet chamber and there's no sense of warmth. Other werewolves bark and bite at the rusty iron bars aggressively, while others just give up and lay on the cold and hard cement. Iroha was one of the few who gave up and just awaited their faith.

The door suddenly opened, perking Iroha's head as the steps grew louder near her confinement. Iroha quickly gets up as two men swiftly grab her by her arm and chain her up. She did struggle a bit before shortly stopping. 

_ What's the point? _

The auctioneer men came into her confinement and chain her by her neck. Iroha hisses and almost bites the auctioneer because of how the collar stings her. Her ears and tails showed up out of nowhere. "Why you little-" the auctioneer pulls out his whip and Iroha's werewolf cries echo onto the stone brick prison. She kneels to the ground as she sobs and her tears fall to the ground. The auctioneer stares at the miserable werewolf and disgust at this weak reaction of Iroha. "Come on!" he shouted as the two men who held Iroha, forced her to stand up and walk where this human may go. Once the sunlight hits her eye she closes her eyes and blinks a couple of times to adjust to the change.

The market is buzzing with people selling and buying exotic items or common things. Some gamble between the stalls with pouches containing lots of gold. The auctioneer tugs the chain, snapping Iroha in her thoughts. They both step into a line. The auctioneer wrote something onto a flat square of wood and hung it onto Iroha. Then they stepped onto a platform and the auctioneer started to shout to get others' attention.

The crowd began to double before and started placing a bid on her. She ignores the buzzing sound of humans and focuses on something else. Besides, this is probably going to be her last taste of 'freedom'. Due to her strong sense of smell, she can smell the raw meat that hangs on the stall and spice seasoning on display for traders and buyers. Nice comfy clothes that can freely express yourself, exotic pets that can accompany their own and share a bond. Oh if she only has all of those luxuries, that will only exist in her mind, and she can only dream about it.

"Hey! Stop dreaming  **DOG!** " the auctioneer shouted as he tugged the chains, only harder this time. The auctioneer pulls out his whip and Iroha's eyes wide with fear and almost tremble in horror.

"That's enough!" a mysterious woman shouted in a dark blue cloak, blocking the view to see her face. Bidders make way for this woman as she walks towards the platform. "Hey what's your problem woman-" the cloaked woman throws a pouch of gold with some high-quality gems in it. "Take it or leave it!" the auctioneer was stunned and couldn't express his words. "I-I'll take it!" the man claims as he picks it up. He gave the chains to the woman and left with his little precious prize.

* * *

Iroha follows where this woman goes and they both lead to the forest ground. She started to question what's on this woman's mind. She tries to speak but fails to, fear that she might be angry about it. "Yes? Iroha Tamaki?" she called. Iroha was surprised that she picked it up like she reads minds. "N-nothing master! I just-" "Please call me Yachiyo from now on." "Hu?'' The woman stopped and put down her hoodie, revealing her dark royal blue hair with ocean eyes. She turns to Iroha with a harsh cold stare. Iroha gulps and looks away in a sudden feeling of anxiety. "S-sorry Mas- I mean! Yachiyo!" she firms her words to cover her mistake. The blue woman hums and thinks for a moment like she is judging her. Iroha just looks down to avoid eye contact. Yachiyo reaches her hand to Iroha and she closes her eyes and expects the worst. But then she heard a clunk and opened her eyes to see the woman release her chains. "Feel better Iroha?" she questioned with a soft voice. Iroha responds by nodding and massaging her neck a little bit to tease the pain. "Good..." Yachiyo then petted her head and maybe scratched her ear a little bit. Iroha could have sworn that she saw a smile on the cold woman's face but she was too much enjoying her ear scratch. She suddenly stops petting walks in the opposite direction, leaving the little werewolf to confuse.  _ Wait? What is happening? _

"Are you coming?" Yachiyo looks back at Iroha. She shakes her head and follows her. "Do you know how to transform?" "W-what?!" a very sudden question. "Can you transform into a wolf!" she said in a stronger tone. Iroha closes and opens her mouth a couple of times. She can transform but she forgot how to. "I will take that as a no-" she suddenly runs away and shouts "Come on!" Iroha tried to catch up but it's been forever since she last ran.

"Come on!" she shouted once more as Iroha became very tired very fast. But the fresh breeze felt refreshing and the smell of nature's air is awakening part of her that feels... Anemoia?

Each quick turn and every sudden obstacle of log or stone is renewing some memories from a forgotten past. Like this is her old playground or old home that she now misses. The raw feeling of her feet on the ground makes her feel like the children of Mother Nature and that she is calling to her. Like this is home.

She runs and runs as she feels quite small but has a lot of energy and wildness. She ran over to a stream and saw herself as a small but wild pink and white wolf. She was in disbelief. She thought that she would never be a wolf again. She smiled widely to herself and howled proudly to herself as she continued to run as long as she could. She becomes more flexible every time she dodges a log or jumps over a log or every sharp turn. Although she did lose control over a turn she quickly recovers and continues. Her ears perk to the sound of birds chirping and she takes a deep breath to smell the forest breeze and the wide space makes her breathe more freely than before. Pretty much all of this... Feels like a distant dream...

Iroha takes one quick turn and abruptly stops as an old and big grey-blue wolf sits on her track. She stops exactly in front of this wolf and gulps as she stares at those serious ocean blue eyes. She knows those eyes... "I see you transform. Well then..." she turns away and proclaims "follow," and indeed Iroha follows.

They walk to whatever this wolf has in her mind. Iroha leans side to side as she examines the grey-blue wolf. She tries to speak up but fails to. "Yes. Iroha?" the older wolf speaks up which surprises her. "I can see you; you know..." she turned her head to Iroha." I just- Are you..." she stammers her words. "Yes I am still Yachiyo from before," she answers firmly. Iroha takes a good look around at the forest. Pine trees stand tall and sunlight seeps in between the trees. “Where are we?” Iroha asked. “In the forest of the countryside,” Yachiyo said without having a state of reaction. There was a long pause before Iroha asked again. “Where are we going?” Iroha looks to her side and tries to make eye contact with her. “To my house,” Yachiyo stated without looking at her. “Where is your house then-” “Look Iroha, I'm not in the mood to entertain your questions right now!” Yachiyo turns to Iroha and growled at her with her teeth showing. “I’m sorry!” Iroha backs down and whines like a dog. Yachiyo takes a deep breath and pressed on. Iroha hung her head low on the rest of the walk.

Iroha takes a good look at the  _ new  _ surroundings. It was an open field with a large chunk of it being a wheat field and for the others are small stone or wooden houses scattered in the area. Some having gardens of their own even. Theirs is a small two-story stone house with a small glass greenhouse attached to it. "Iroha!" Yachiyo called out. She quickly responded and got to the back entrance of the house. She watches as Yachiyo transforms back into a human again with a quick puff of smoke. She flings her gorgeous royal blue hair before staring back at Iroha.  _ Oh right... _ And by a blink of an eye, she was a human again with a trail of puff smoke.

They both entered the establishment and Iroha looked in wonder and curiosity. The place was very cozy and clean. She took mental notes until she came across a vase with a flower, freshly watered this morning. Iroha gently touches the flower and tests the softness and smoothness. 

_ What a beautiful flower, wonder how she managed to take care of you? _

"What are you doing?" "Gah!" Iroha was shocked and turned around and tried to look normal. "N-nothing! I was just..." Yachiyo leaned over Iroha and saw her vase with the flower. "It's fine but next time, please don't touch  _ any  _ of my  _ belongings _ ." she hisses on the last part. "Now come on! The bath is ready," the little werewolf follows to the bathroom.

The water was so warm that the room was very steamy. "Gah! W-what are you doing!?" "Come on, take off your clothes! I'm bathing you!" Yachiyo hisses as she struggles to remove Iroha's dirty and deteriorating clothing. Yachiyo manages to get off Iroha's cloth and put her in the warm tub. Iroha dips her hands in and quickly retreats. She tried and again this time slowly and surely and soon enough she adjusted to the temperature. Yachiyo pours a handful of shampoo onto her palm and rubs it against her hand. She then thoroughly massages and strokes Iroha's hair that her ears and tail pop out. A werewolf’s tail and ear will pop out when they experience strong emotion or under endanger. Her posture melted away and let her head rest on the ridge of the tub with her arms as extra comfort. The older werewolf moves her hands to the young one's ears making her flinch, but she appreciates it in the end.

Yachiyo pours a pitcher full of water onto Iroha's head and rinses it with her hand. "All done!" she claims as she dries Iroha a bit. She gently cleans the inner ear to remove any soap or dirty that she might miss.

Yachiyo then gave her brand new clothes to Iroha. "It's all yours," Iroha's eyes spark with joy as she throws her arms around Yachiyo and hugs her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" she happily proclaims her thanks to Yachiyo. She slips a small smile, just for once... Yachiyo left the bathroom and prepared lunch while Iroha wore her new clothes.

* * *

Once she was done wearing it. She takes a small sniff at the fabric and picks up the smell of lavender.  _ It smells like her... _ "Iroha! Lunch is ready!" Yachiyo announced. "Coming!" Iroha replies. She walks out of the bathroom and tries to find where Yachiyo is. "Over here!" The older werewolf called out from the greenhouse attached to the house. Iroha came into the house to see a dome room all glass with very thin bars of gold as support. The ground was covered with different types of plants, apart from the small path that led to a small table only for two.

She sits down on the other chair as Yachiyo sips her black tea. "Feeling well Iroha?" she questioned. "U-um... Yes?" "Good," Yachiyo put down her tea and made herself comfortable. The food was a fresh-baked bun, a boneless cooked lamb, a peeled orange with lettuce on the side. Iroha takes the bun for a bite. Quickly forgetting her manners, she digs in and makes a bit of a mess in her area. Yachiyo understands this behavior because Iroha was a slave and she wasn't fed well.

Iroha burped in satisfaction and slouch on the chair. "My, you seem quite full!" Yachiyo quoted with an unimpressed voice as she took a sip of her tea. "Now-" she puts down her tea and leans down on the chair and makes herself comfortable. “I think I never properly introduce myself. My name is Yachiyo Nanami. I’m a well trained and experienced werewolf and I will train you for the time being.” Yachiyo sipped her tea once more.

_ Wait, train me? _

“What do you mean by  _ training _ me?” Iroha raises an eyebrow. “Well, I will be teaching you how to hunt, scavenge food, and the rules of the wolf,” Yachiyo explained. “Why though?” Yachiyo set her tea once more. “ Would you rather be alone and get lost in the woods?” Iroha stopped and did not answer the question. Yachiyo sips the remaining tea in her cup and stands up from her stand “Come on, let me show you where you're staying." Yachiyo made a 'come' motion with her hand as she walked out of the greenhouse. Iroha followed and walked with Yachiyo to her bedroom.

Her bedroom was small but cozy and comfy. She sits at the corner of her bed to test how soft it is. It was fine but not  _ too soft...  _ "Call me if you need anything. I'll be in the living room." Yachiyo closes the door and hears her footsteps trace back to the stairs. Iroha plots herself onto the bed and stares at the ceiling. 

_ This was a different day... In a good way, I guess... _

Iroha sighs as she snuggles in her blanket spreading her scent on the bed.

_ I never thought my life would wind up like this. Being under the training of another werewolf like me, only older and probably smarter than me... _

Iroha grunted to herself in frustration and turned the side and buried her face on the pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile... Yachiyo stares unblinkingly at the living room window. Almost looking disappointed. She takes a deep sight and pinches her nose. ‘God, what I got myself into…”

It was already nighttime and the stars and the moon had shown up in the dark canvas sky. Yachiyo slowly and carefully walks upstairs to Iroha with a lantern in her hand. She slowly opens the old wooden door and whispers loudly "Iroha?" and only to see that she is already asleep on her bed. "oh..." Yachiyo walks towards the bed and places the lantern on the bedside table. She sits onto the side and watches Iroha sleep soundly. She then glides her fingers to neaten Iroha’s hair so that she won’t accidentally eat it in her sleep. She smiles in satisfaction.

Yachiyo stands up and grabs the lantern. She was already done with what came for, but before she leaves, she places a kiss on Iroha's head, letting the little wolf know that she is safe with her and has sweet dreams.


	2. The Forest

"Wake uuuuuup..." Iroha feels something shaking her gently on her shoulder. She opens her eyes and slowly adjusts to the bright light. "Wake up sleepy head..." the first thing Iroha saw was Yachiyo sitting on the edge of her bed. Iroha sits up and rubs her tired eyes. "What is it Yachiyo?" "Is it morning already?" She questioned Yachiyo. "Yes now get up!" she spoke up. 

Iroha got up and stretched her back a little bit and walked downstairs. She saw Yachiyo by the door and also putting on her dark blue cloak and black boots. "Where are you going?" Iroha questions as she rubs her tired eyes again. "We will go hunting today! Now, come here and I'll prepare for you." Iroha walks over and sits on a chair that could fit 2 people. Yachiyo opens a closet next to Iroha and takes out a pair of brown boots and a white cloak. She kneels down right in front of Iroha and instructs "Don't move okay? I'm just going to put on your boots okay?" Iroha nodded in reply. Yachiyo slid in the boots and tied them up in a nice ribbon, she also did it on the same side. "It feels... tight!" Iroha commented. "It's fine you'll get used to it! Now stand up!" Iroha stands up, and Yachiyo reaches for the white cloak and puts it on Iroha, and ties it to a knot. "Here, you're all done!" Yachiyo pats Iroha's head gently.

They both went out and transformed into wolves in the wilderness. The forest ground was wet and moist, and morning dew descended on leaves by leaves. The air was foggy and their hot breaths made clouds in the morning cold. Iroha takes a nice look at the forest than the last runs to these woods. She hears the chirping song of the birds echoing through the forest. The sunlight slipped between the leaves and branches making it look sparkling all around. Almost making it sort of magical.

* * *

“Stop!-” Yachiyo halted and Iroha did too. Iroha was confused and asked, “What is it?” Yachiyo points her nose to a small colony of rabbits right ahead of them. “Tell me, Iroha. Have you ever hunted something before?” Yachiyo whispers her question. Iroha opened her mouth a couple of times and wasn’t sure of her answer. “I will take that as a no-” she concluded. “Stay here, watch and observe how I hunt.” Yachiyo crouches away from a bush and onto another closer to the bunnies. Iroha raises her head out of the bushes to see it. Yachiyo scans the area until she locks her eyes onto an injured bunny. She waits, waits, and waits for the time when the field is clear, and… ATTACK! 

Yachiyo jumps out as the bunnies scatter to their holes but her eyes lock to her prey. Yachiyo snatches the rabbit by the neck and claims its life. The hunt was short-lived by the rabbit’s injured leg, but hey they now have food! Yachiyo walked over to Iroha with the rabbit at the jaw. The young pup wags her tail as the food arrives to her, except, it didn’t. Iroha tried to snatch it but Yachiyo dodged it and ran around to avoid Iroha catching the rabbit. “H-hey!” Iroha called out. Yachiyo continues this cat and mouse chase before she jumps to a high rock. Iroha tried to jump up to the rock but barely. “Come on! Seriously, I can’t jump that high!” Iroha proclaims. “Go get your food! Take what you observed from my hunt and try to apply it to your hunt.” Yachiyo advised. Iroha pouted a bit that she didn’t even get a nibble for the delicious rabbit and just simply walk and prepare for her hunt.

Iroha scatters and looks for the remaining rabbits that didn’t enter their holes. She turned to a corner and spotted a rabbit grazing. It looks young and very naive to even wonder out here. Iroha slowly crouches to the rabbit to get the heads up. She hides a bush and emerges with the bush. She waits for the rabbit to be busy gazing and… POUNCE! She jumps out of the bush but something hits her from the side making both the thing and her roll down to the forest. “Uh uh!” Yachiyo saw the entire thing and came down to Iroha. 

Iroha and ‘the thing’ separated on the opposite side. “Ow! Why does everything have to be bad timing!” a voice called out. It wasn’t Iroha or Yachiyo though. Iroha tried to recover, but she was dizzy and started seeing things in double. “Hey, who are you?..” Iroha’s vision slowly regained and started seeing things properly. In front of her was a long ponytailed blonde girl with winter clothes on and... wolf ears? 

“Are you okay?” The blonde stands in front of her with her hand out. Iroha was visibly hesitant about this girl. “It’s alright! You can trust me!” the blonde state with glee. Iroha trusts the blonde and accepts her help. “Thank you!” “No problem!”

“Momoko!” from where Iroha stands is a pissed light blue hair and a trembling autumn haired girl coming to the blonde. “Hey Rena and Kaede!” This girl named 'Momoko' waves her hands to the two girls. “What are you doing here, Momoko!” Rena hiss. “And who is she?” Rena glared at Iroha which startled her and her ears and tail popped out. “I-I…” “Iroha!” Yachiyo called and ran towards Iroha. “Yachiyo!” Iroha runs over to Yachiyo. “Are you okay! Are you hurt!” her voice rose concern. “I’m fine, but-” “YACHIYO!” Iroha was shocked and behind Yachiyo. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” Momoko apologizes and scratches her behind her neck in embarrassment. “Momoko? What are you doing here!” Yachiyo growled. “Oh, you know! Just visiting you to see if you’re alive!” Momoko grins mischievously. “With  **_Rena_ ** and  **_Kaede_ ** !” Yachiyo pointed to both girls. “Uhm…” Momoko’s words crumble like dust. “Both  _ inexperienced werewolves  _ and you are their  _ Mentor _ !” Momoko tried to find an answer but couldn't. Once Yachiyo is done, she facepalms and sighs deeply.

“Momoko, can we talk, privately?” she asks. “Oh sure, why not.” Yachiyo turns around and faces the scared Iroha and grabs her by the shoulder. “Iroha, will you be a good girl for me while I'm gone?” Iroha slowly nodded yes. 

“Rena! Watch over them okay!” “WH-! Why me?!” “Just keep watch on them! We won’t take long!” The blue-haired girl continues to complain as Momoko and Yachiyo walk out of the area. Iroha watches them leave and vanish to the woods, leaving Iroha with unknown female werewolves. 

* * *

"So, tell me.  **_Why are you here_ ** ?" Yachiyo's bolden her words. "You don't  _ usually _ visit me like this?" Momoko takes a deep breath and lets it all out. 

"Hunters… Coming down from the North." She said simply but unimpressed. "Hunters? Why would they be suddenly active right now?" Yachiyo raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, probably because of the high demand for slaves. People wanting to eradicate all werewolves from existence? Probably," Momoko let out a big sigh in frustration. "Most of our fellow Alphas from the north are dead now along with their apprentice and we are the only ones surviving." Momoko's usual happy tone is gone and replaced with sadness. "Where are you planning to stay then?" "That's the thing! I don't know! If they keep going down North, then-" she paused mid-sentence, looked down to the floor, pinched her nose, and closed her eyes shut. "Then what?" Yachiyo leans over to face Momoko, worried. "We might… live with humans..." 

Yachiyo swiftly went upfront of Momoko and grabbed her by the shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes. " **_Whatever you do, don't become one of them_ ** !" "But what choice do  _ we _ have Yachiyo?!" " They’re monsters! They will brainwash you!" "STILL!" there was a sudden pause. 

Momoko's eyes widened with fear and tears started running down her eyes. Her breathing becomes heavier. "I'm lost, Yachiyo… I don't know what to do!" Momoko kneels to the ground and shudders. Her vision started to blur a bit and a tear fell on the grassy floor. Yachiyo sighs. "I know it's hard to be a mentor… but you have to be strong... " she kneels in front of her and rubs her back. "Just have faith in yourself and you'll be fine…" Momoko looked at Yachiyo and she smiled warmly. Momoko smiled back and embrace Yachiyo for a hug. Yachiyo didn't hesitate as she rubbed Momoko’s back to let her calm down. 

* * *

“So you’re Yachiyo’s pup!” Iroha flinches and jumps a couple of centimeters. The blue-haired girl named Rena crosses her arms and looks at Iroha pathetically. The other girl with autumn color hair named Kaede approaches the unease Iroha. With a simple warm smile, she hands out her hands like she is giving her a handshake. “Sorry for Rena’s behavior! But, my name is Kaede! Nice to meet you!” that made Iroha ease and smiled back at Kaede and accepted her handshake. Rena huffed and walked away from the two, probably from what Kaede said about her. “M-my name is Iroha Tamaki,” she said. “Wow, what a pretty name?” Kaede smiled with glee. “O-oh! Is it tho?” Iroha flusters a little bit by the compliment. The two giggle sweetly at each other. 

“So your mentor is Yachiyo, huh?” Kaede tilted her head with curiosity. “Yeah…” she looks away as her face tinted with pink. “She seems to act all mean at first, but she’s a nice and caring person!” Kaede chirp. “Really?” Iroha looked confused. “When we were young, I was just going walking around the forest when I slipped and almost fell into a pit when Yachiyo caught me and pulled me to safety!” Kaede happily tells Iroha. “Oh! One time when Rena got chased by 100 hunting dogs and she was cornered to a cliff, and then Yachiyo jumped in and saved Rena!” “It’s  _ 10 _ hunting dogs, not  _ 100 _ !” Rena corrected it. She was leaning to a tree trunk looking over the two. 

“Anyways, I’m leaving you two here. I’m going hunting,” she said, before leaving the two. “R-Rena!” Kaede grabs Rena. “You can’t go out there, it’s dangerous!” Kaede tried to tug Rena to go to the forest. "Let me go  **_KAEDE_ ** !" Rena bashes her hand to break off Kaede and hold her by the arm. "I'll be fine, Kaede! And besides-'' Iroha notices something on the ground nestled in the leaves from where Rena is standing. It's… a rope..?

Then, memories hit her like a brick and within an instinct.

"WAIT! Rena, NO!" Iroha pushes Rena away making her fall to the ground. "What the-" before Rena could complain. She saw Iroha was captured in one of those human traps. "Are you okay!" Rena and Kaede approached Iroha with concern. Iroha tried to wriggle and break the net but was too strong to break. "I'm fine but you need to hurry up before they-" in the distance, they can hear barks echoing in the distance. "Go, GO!" Iroha shouted. Rena and Kaede hurry up and run back to the forest. Rena looked back to Iroha before vanishing to the forest. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" and with that, Rena disappears into the woods. She might regret this later.

Iroha rested her body on the net and sighed, awaiting her fate to come. She looked up to see the light getting through the small gaps of the leaves and branches. Birds are still chirping and chatting to one another. Almost making all of this beautiful and mesmerizing… To the point, Iroha drifts to sleep slowly and peacefully…

Her eyes shot to the sound of sudden rustling. She looked around and no one was there. Iroha properly sits up her body and looks around again. “Hello?” she called out as if someone will respond back. There was dead silence, even the birds stopped chirping at one another. At the corner of her eye, she saw something moving in the bushes. Then, hunting dogs jumped out of the bushes and started to bark at her. Their barks were loud and were like screeching her ears and her heart was racing so fast that she might die from it. Her rapid breathing speeds up and her eyes wide awake with fear and terror. 

“Settle down boys.” a voice spoke up. The dogs stop barking and just sit down and wag their tails. A person walks up to Iroha, but it's not a man. It's a woman. Looks mature but also young. She was well dressed in a leather vest and leather boots unlike the common or poor. She also has yellow hair tied to a drill and has a rifle on her hand. You may know as… 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mami Tomoe?


End file.
